tales of thieves, bandits, and hope
by caniex
Summary: Mikasa shushes her and Carla suppresses her excitement, curling into her mother's lap and staring up at her with the wide, emerald eyes she knows all too well. eremika post-war. enjoy!


**title: tales of bandits, thieves, and hope**

**pairing: **eremika/mikaere

**themes: **fluff, family

**rating: **k

**summary: **Mikasa shushes her and Carla suppresses her excitement, curling into her mother's lap and staring up at her with the wide, emerald eyes she knows all too well.

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

**enjoy!~**

* * *

"Momma! Storytime!" Carla Jaeger announces, jumping and grabbing at her mother's legs. Mikasa stares down at her adoringly, it really_ is_ bedtime, but how on _earth_ could resist that face? That face that is so much like hers yet so similar to Eren's, the same one that even Jean said would cause the three-year-old to be a heartbreaker?

She smiles and sits crosslegged on the floor, Carla giggling and leaping into her lap, burying her face in her mother's now long hair. "Mm," she says, beginning to rock back and forth and rubbing the infant's back. "Want to hear the one about the princess?"

Carla grunts and glares at Mikasa, sticking out her lower lip. "Nut-uh!"

Mikasa purses her lips. "Well, how about the one with the Candy Forest?"

Carla shakes her head furiously and crosses her arms. "No! Me wan somethin' new!"

"Hmm," Mikasa hums, staring at her daughter inquisitively, racking her brain for something she hasn't already heard until it hits her like a wall. She smiles softly at Carla and pokes her on her tiny nose.

"All right! I have a brand new story for you," she says and the child giggles and claps her hands. Mikasa shushes her and Carla suppresses her excitement, curling into her mother's lap and staring up at her with the wide, emerald eyes she knows all too well.

"It all started with a little girl, a few years older than you. She lived outside a great kingdom with her mommy and daddy, and they were happy. She loved her parents very much, and they loved her back. The little girl would help her father carry in firewood, and she'd help her mother pick food. Their life was simple yet comfortable. It was lovely."

Eren wanders through the hallway of their home, carried by the silky sound of his wife's voice. She had a knack at reciting stories, and every so often he indulged a little and crept in, eager to spend time with his favorite girls. He stands just outside Carla's room, barely peeking in and listening in on the story.

"But one day, the girl's parents went away. They had to protect their daughter, and they had to leave her to do that. Sadly, it was for naught, for the little girl was captured by a band of thieves. They wanted her because she was special, different than other people. They kept her locked up in a tall tower so she couldn't escape. The girl was very frightened; she'd lost all hope, and she was sure she'd never be free from the tower again."

Eren leans against the doorframe, his expression somber. He knows exactly what story she's telling; after all, he was a leading role.

Mikasa's eyes light up as she tells the tale. "But, suddenly, a knight in shining armour discovered the girl was missing, and he made it his quest to rescue her from the thieves."

Eren laughs, quickly covering his mouth and inevitably giving away his presence. Mikasa jumps and turns around, frowning. Carla peaks over her shoulder. He waves his hands defensively in front of him. "Oh, no, please, go on! I didn't mean to interrupt, I just," he chuckles and rubs his neck. "I wouldn't necessarily call him a knight, that's all. More of a lowly peasant boy, is all."

She lets out a breathy laugh and rolls her eyes. "Well, fine. It you think you're so smart, continue, please."

He arches one eyebrow and frowns. "Eh, I'll pass, I'm not really-."

"Please, Daddy? I wanna hear tha store-eeeyyy!" Carla begs. He sighs and smiles. This little girl has her father wrapped around her finger.

"Ahh, okay, fine." He settles down next to them and clears his throat.

"When the boy found about out the girl's disappearance, he felt an overwhelming need to," he fumbles with his words and frowns. "To protect her, to save her. He didn't want her to get hurt, and so he set out to save her. It didn't take him very long, after all, a freaking gigantic tower is pretty hard to miss," Carla and Mikasa giggle and Eren smirks.

"And so, the boy burst into the tower and defeated bandit after bandit until he finally located the girl, who was locked in the room. She was crying and shaking and he tried to help her, to get her out of the cursed tower. But all of the sudden, the worst, meanest, ugliest thief showed up and he grabbed the little boy and cast a spell on him; unless the girl regained hope and stood up for herself, the both of them would be doomed for all eternity."

Carla's eyes widen in shock. "Then what?!" Mikasa smiles down at her daughter and takes the lead.

"At first, the girl was scared. She didn't believe in herself; she didn't believe she could save them. She'd lost all hope ever since her parents left." Carla's eyes sink with sadness. "But, the brave little boy, in his weakened state, convinced her to fight. He reignited the spark within her, and she found the courage to fight, to live on because of him." Mikasa smiles gently, and Eren's hand finds hers.

"And with that, the curse broke and the thief was defeated; the boy successfully rescued the girl. However, sadness still lingered in her heart; her parents has left her and she had no home, anymore. She felt lost once again."

Eren interrupts. "The boy simply gawked at her. He reminded her of his quest to protect her from all harms, and, noticing her shivering form, offered her his very own scarf. He suggested she come to live with him; he promised he would keep her safe, no matter what."

Mikasa stops him. "She realized that she trusted the boy; after all, he had just saved her. She grabbed his hand and he led her to a whole new life. They went on many daring and dangerous adventures all over the kingdom and beyond until they found a home to call their own. She stuck by his side the whole way...,"

"And he kept his promise; to protect her," Eren adds. They grin at each other and blink back at their daughter.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Icing on the cake.

Carla giggles and throws her hands up in the air. "What happen next? Did dey fall in loooove? What adventuas? I wanna knoooow!"

Mikasa laughs and picks up her daughter, walking her over to the crib and Eren following. "That's a story for another time, sweetie," she cooes and Carla frowns.

Mikasa places their daughter in her bed, both of her parents kissing her tiny forehead and the little girl instantly coils, yawning and shutting her eyes. Eren wraps one arm around Mikasa's waist and pulls her close, the both of them looking down on their bundle of joy.

Carla cracks one eye. "Best story... yet," she yawns, turning on her side and falling fast asleep. Eren blows out the candle illuminating the room and grins, escorting Mikasa out the door.

"I think so, too," Eren admits, grinning.

Mikasa pokes him. "Only because_ you_ were in it!" She laughs and sprints down the hallway before he has a chance to exact his revenge.


End file.
